


A Playful Sunday Afternoon

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [24]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Spending a day with his family, Freddie learns new lessons from little teachers and recalls the value of uniting his family from the heart. (Set in Through Chrissie's eyes universe).





	A Playful Sunday Afternoon

The Taylors' house was full that Sunday, welcoming all their friends, including Freddie, and it was precisely because of him that the whole family was reunited again. Live Aid had happened a month ago and, besides being a milestone in Queen's career, had a deeper meaning for Freddie, Brian, Roger and John, it had marked the return of their friendship and nothing better to celebrate it than a family lunch.

Mrs. May had taken over the kitchen and Dominique made her feel comfortable, since Chrissie loved to cook, especially for the whole family. So when the meal was ready, everyone was satisfied and covered Chrissie with compliments, which made her blush, as she always reacted, no matter how used to them.

A little later, Chrissie came up with the idea of baking biscuits and Veronica volunteered to help her. Despite their anxiety, the kids knew it would take a while for the biscuits to be ready, and they would be even more bored if they waited there doing nothing, so Felix had an idea.

"Guys, don't you want to go cycling in the street?" he proposed and Jimmy was the first to get up with his friend.

"I want too!" Rory agreed with her brother.

Robert and Michael then followed them, Felix went to his mother to ask permission.

"Mom, can we go cycling?" Felix asked Dominique.

"That's okay for me," Mrs. Taylor agreed "but someone needs to be watching you."

"I'll go," Freddie offered, surprising everyone. "Just don't forget to call us when the biscuits are ready."

"Oh, I won't forget," Dominique assured him, finding it funny that he liked biscuits as much as children, but that was unanimous among all.

Freddie was content to lean against the wall of the house, watching the children take turns using Rory and Felix's bikes. It was fascinating how they got along so well, didn't fight to see when it would be their turn, just play in harmony. Although things were quite different with the adults, and Freddie and his companions sometimes fell out, their union was as solid as that of the children.

Suddenly Jimmy paused a little, noticing Freddie alone in the corner. Pitying his uncle, the boy approached, wanting to keep him company.

"Is everything okay, Uncle Freddie?" asked little May.

"Yes, Jimmy, I'm fine," Freddie smiled at him. "And you? What are you doing here? Tired of waiting your turn?"

"No, that's not it," the boy shook his head. "I thought you were very alone here, wouldn't you ..."

Jimmy hesitated, a little embarrassed.

"I'll love it if you want to stay here talking to me," Freddie reassured him, which made the boy smile and the adult wonder how much his nephew at heart was like his parents.

"Oh okay" Jimmy resumed, more excited "I wanted to tell you, uncle, that we missed you, it was a while since you spent a day with all of us."

"Well, it's true," that impacted Freddie, but he couldn't help admitting his mistakes. "I made it up to make new friends, when the old ones were always wonderful."

"Mom says it's okay to make new friends" pondered little May "but sometimes that's hard, for those who are shy, like me ..."

"Oh, but that's not bad, I mean being shy." Freddie gave a sympathetic smile. "Even me, I'm shy sometimes."

"I can't believe it, Uncle Freddie." Jimmy laughed, but without malice. "You sing in front of thousands of people!"

"But I always get nervous before going to the stage," Freddie reiterated. "Like your father and Uncle Deaky, even Uncle Roger has a certain nervousness, it's part of all of it."

"I see." Jimmy put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I also have my moments of courage."

He and his uncle at heart exchanged a smile, being interrupted by Felix, who had an unexpected idea.

"Jimmy, your turn!" Little Taylor came to his friend to warn him "and you can go after him, Uncle Freddie."

"What?" the adult got scared "no, it's your game, and me... No, Felix, I'm sorry, but I'm good right here."

Freddie had been embarrassed by the proposal, as he had never learned to ride a bicycle in his life (despite writing a song about it), and he was afraid to play dumb in front of the children.

"Oh uncle, please! I let you ride a lot!" Felix promised, trying to persuade his uncle.

"No, Felix, is that ..." And here Freddie was behaving in a way his nephews rarely saw, but their parents knew very well "I can't ride a bike."

"Really? But that's no problem" Felix soon solved everything "we can teach you!"

"Do you really?" Freddie was amazed at how young Taylor was handling the situation well, and he eventually surrendered to the generosity of Roger and Dominique's son "so give me your first lesson, Professor Taylor!"

"Fine," Felix laughed and Freddie followed.

As much as the bike was shorter than the ideal height for an adult to ride, Freddie felt safer to sit on a lower bench that brought him closer to the ground. Rory offered to hold the handlebars as her uncle balanced and her brother instructed.

"You have to cycle non-stop Uncle Freddie, but it has to be slow, not to lose balance" Felix said in a way that reminded his mother "and if you want to stop, also break slowly, but don't worry, we will hold the handlebars, we will only let go after you learn."

"Okay." Freddie smiled, glad for the explanation but still unsure.

"Ready? Go!" Felix asked and Freddie pedaled slowly with Rory guiding him.

Mischievous like her father, the girl turned around without warning her uncle, which scared Freddie a little. Determination was in Mr. Mercury's blood, so he didn't give up. Feeling safer, he motioned for Rory to let go and she let him try on his own. When the bicycle shook, she gripped the handlebars again to keep her uncle from falling. Freddie ended up laughing like a child, celebrating his great achievement. He tried one more time, and managed to brake and turn without unbalancing.

"I already know what I want for Christmas this year!" Freddie announced excitedly, making the children laugh.

Dominique came to warn them that the biscuits were ready and smiled as she saw what Freddie was doing.

"I can't believe it you had time to learn to ride a bike!" Mrs. Taylor said admiringly, her hands on her hips.

"These kids are magical, Dom!" Freddie braked and laughed, raising his arms quickly.

"They sure are," Dominique nodded, letting Freddie and the kids into the house first.

Already ready for real excitement, Chrissie passed them carefully, offering biscuits, listening to murmurs of thanks here and there.

"Hey Jimmy!" Robert called with a smile on his face, making little May suspicious "you know what I remembered now?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid to find out." Jimmy was sincere.

"Oh I already know what it is" Felix joined the conversation "rematch in the biscuit competition?"

"Yeah, remember that Uncle Freddie and Uncle Roger were missing competing?" Rob remembered "how about we do that now?"

"I'm in!" Freddie soon volunteered.

"So come on!" Roger accepted the challenge, already bringing a chair to the middle of the room.

Freddie did the same and positioned his chair in front of his friend. Between laughs, Chrissie placed a new biscuit plate on a third chair between them.

"Looks like we got away this time, huh, John," Brian commented softly to Deaky.

"Hey, Bri, don'y give them ideas," John countered, but joking.

"Look, you two get in the loser's shoes to decide who among the four of us is the big winner." Roger suggested;

"Oh don't do it, Rog, I got a little bad after that day," Brian said worried about his own condition.

"We don't want to be without guitarist and already enjoying, I'll include myself, or bassist in the band" John supported Brian.

"Let them be, Rog," Freddie gestured dismissively.

"Come on, Mr. Mercury!" Roger rubbed his hands excitedly.

"Okay, I'll tell you when we start" Felix positioned himself near the biscuit chair "since Uncle Bri and Uncle John won't compete, they will be watching to see who will eat more."

"Okay, I can help with that," Brian commented on his role in the game.

"So are you ready?" said Felix, leaving his father and uncle expectant.

Freddie and Roger nodded, concentrating on the task they were about to accomplish.

"Go!" said Felix with great enthusiasm.

Brian and John paid attention to their bandmates, Chrissie, Veronica and Dominique holding their laughter, the children arguing over who would win. Fatefully, there was one last biscuit left on the table, which Roger and Freddie took at the same time and didn't drop at all. The biscuit eventually shattered in front of two opposing forces and the two friends stuck their halves in their mouths quickly.

"Bri, Deaky, who won?" Roger asked, still with his mouth full.

"Uh ... Wait a minute, Rog," John said, and leaned a little toward Felix in front of him. "Is that last half biscuit worth anything, Judge Taylor?"

"I think so, Uncle," Felix finally gave in. "Let's give them that."

"Thanks, son!" Roger offered his flat hand and the boy completed the high five.

"Okay, who won?" Freddie resumed the matter impatiently.

"By my count, it was 18 and a half from Freddie and 15 and a half from Roger," Brian said. "Do you agree with me, John?"

"Yeah, for me Freddie won, too" John replied "I'm sorry, Rog."

"Oh, but I'll want a rematch!" Roger demanded, patting his chair.

"You'll have to wait for more biscuits," Chrissie warned, smiling apologetically.

"No problem, we'll have time to recover," Freddie mused, "and this has been a great day! It's already two wins for me!"

"Why two?" John asked curiously.

"The kids taught me how to ride a bike and I learned it!" He told the news completely excited.

"Really, Freddie? I don't believe!" Roger was amazed "I want to see you ride now!"

"So let's go then," Freddie replied, already getting up and going out, being followed by Roger, John, Brian, and the kids.

Dominique, Veronica, and Chrissie followed in a little less haste later. Unceremoniously, Freddie took Felix's bike and rode around, smiling with pride and satisfaction at his friends.

His three companions laughed, glad for Freddie's deed. Among the adults and children, there was a spirit of joy that united them in celebrating the moment, which was always present when they were together, as a true family.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from something I saw on tumblr once, that Freddie never learnead how to ride a bike and how to drive. Also, the biscuits competition is kind of a sequel for my other story, Sweet Competition. I hope you guys had enjoyed it, see you next time!


End file.
